Trapped
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Roy and Riza find themselves trapped during a battle...oneshot complete


Trapped /Puppybaddog

Summary: I've only watched 14 episodes so if the details are a little off I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

The dogs of the military were doing battle with an unknown enemy and Roy took a breath as he looked around at all the chaos as he had been separated from his men. Riza rushed out of a street narrowly getting hit by enemy fire, spotting her Colonel she calls out to him Roy frowns as he turned his head to her call "BEHIND YOU…" she warns him, Roy turns around and ducking to the right he misses getting struck and with a snap of his fingers burns the man to a crisp. Turning to Riza his eyes narrowed as she was aiming to an enemy before her, rushing over to his 2nd lieutenant Roy snaps his fingers sending a burst of flame to the man behind her he then tackles her to the ground as bullets began flying towards them, Hughes, Havoc and the others who came out of the same alley that Riza had rushed out of see them falling to the ground and they quickly began shooting giving their Colonel some cover fire, rolling Roy quickly stood bringing Riza with him trying to find some kind of cover.

Hearing a shout Roy glances behind them as they ran, his eyes widened as he saw a dark red flame head towards them, grabbing Riza by the arm he pulls her to him then pushes her within the safety of a destroyed building to his left.

Riza gasped as he had jerked her to him as she was being pushed she tripped and hit her head on the concrete wall knocking her unconscious.

The blast hit right beside Colonel Mustang sending him flying he could feel pieces of shrapnel or whatever had been hit pierce its way through his body. Landing beside his unconscious 2nd lieutenant, Roy flinches as he hears an explosion rocking the building he looks up seeing pieces of the ceiling collapse he quickly turned and used his body as a sort of shield to protect Riza.

Now covered in dust and debris, and hearing the shouts and the sounds of war rage on Roy sat up feeling as if he was about to lose consciousness any minute now, he took slow deep breaths as he stared at the sky seeing rockets and flames as well as feeling the earth shake seeing the wall in front of him move and as dust showered on the two, the broken wall had shielded them from the fire but unfortunately it couldn't withstand the blast and looked as if it would fall any moment, his limbs felt as if they were as heavy as lead, Roy looked to Riza and began breathing rather heavily. Roy grit his teeth and with a strangled growl at the amount of pain he felt he rolled himself on top of his 2nd lieutenant with the last of his strength in order to protect her in case the building collapsed on top of them, thinking that doing so she'd at least have a small chance in living through it, Roy's breathing slowed as unconsciousness took it's hold and all he could see was Riza slowly fade to black.

XxXxX

An hour later Riza slowly opened her eyes a small groan escaping her lips at the huge headache she felt at the moment she sighed as she was lying on her stomach and tried to stand she found that she couldn't, looking before her she frowned as she stared at her hands in front of her noticing that she for some odd reason had a third. Her eyes widened a bit as she recognized the pattern on the gloved right hand looking over her shoulder, she gasped as she found that Colonel Mustang was on top of her apparently unconscious, grimacing she turned awkwardly to her left so that she could face him, "Colonel Mustang…" she spoke and shook him, seeing the fallen debris on the man she now understood why it was so hard to move she shook him again whispering in his ear, "Colonel…"

She froze and held her breath when she received a strangled gasp as a response he obviously had trouble breathing, "Colonel…" she breathed moving a bit being careful she was able to turn and lie on her back, looking up she found that she was so close to the wall that she couldn't pull herself out, she then tried pushing off the heavy wall pieces on top of him with a small groan she sighed as she found that she couldn't. She then gently lifted his head eyeing over his injuries trying to assess how bad they were, her thumbs brushed against his cheeks wiping away the trickles of blood from his forehead, cheeks and the corner of his mouth, "Oh god no…Colonel you have to wake up…" she gently shook him again, seeing that she was probably just aggravating his injuries even more… well what she could tell were injuries there was a lot of blood staining the back of his uniform as well as several tears, she didn't know how serious his injuries were.

As gently as she could she laid his head on her chest and began looking around, "Okay…" she took a breath, "I'm trapped under Colonel Mustang who's badly…eh extremely badly injured with a wall on top of us…and we're slowly being crushed to death…great…no problem…" she sighed, "How do I get us out of here?" she asked herself.

She frowned as she noticed that it was beginning to get dark out, and except for the sounds of nature and the smell of smoke, she figured the battle had long since ended, but who had won? How long had they been trapped here. Since they were pinned at the moment she thought it wise to remain quiet just in case they had all been killed which would be unfortunate, but if she did remain quiet then the Colonel wouldn't get the care he needed and if he wasn't taken to a hospital soon the man would obviously perish.

"What do I do?" she whispered feeling the sudden chill in the air and hearing the thunder in the distance she took a deep breath and looked around again, "Okay first things first we need shelter if it rains…" she mumbled not seeing anything useful she looked down to Mustang, "Okay you just keep breathing while I take off my coat…" she sighed then smirked, "Hn better not get any ideas…" she quipped as she started to undo the buttons, carefully lifting his head, she then, using her teeth pulled on her left sleeve freeing her arm she leaned on her left forearm to be able to support herself and be able to yank the coat out from under her.

As she lifted herself she quickly dropped to the ground when she heard a moan escape the man's lips, "Okay note to self doing that will hurt him…" she whispered as she draped the coat over him, taking a small breath she slowly closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, her right hand running through his blood soaked hair while her left thumb unconsciously caressing his right cheek in hopes to keep him asleep.

"What if you're in an enormous amount of pain when you wake up…" she frowned and looked back down. A thought suddenly hit her. Where the hell were her pistols? What if the enemy found them trapped like this, no way in hell would she let them torture the Colonel. Looking around and feeling with her right hand she released an irritated sigh as she couldn't find them. "Perfect…" she grumbled and leaned her head back closing her eyes for a moment to try and clear her head.

Several minutes later she released an annoyed growl and opened her eyes as she felt something cold and wet sprinkle on her face as it began to rain, "Wonderful…what you couldn't wait until later…" she cursed and pulled her coat on top of her head in hopes to keep dry herself, she then tilted her head to the left to look at the Colonel dark bruises had formed themselves on his face and neck, sighing she rested the right side of her cheek flush against his forehead, "How are we going to get out of this sir?" she asked him her eyes widened as he began mumbling in his sleep.

Not being able to understand him she sighed and chuckled softly, "Well at least you don't snore…" she smirked from under her coat. "Okay obviously I can't lift a rock that weighs about two hundred pounds, well I could but the Colonel might get even more injured, on the other hand if I don't get him out of here quick he could die…oh god you smell so good…argh shut-up Riza and focus damnit…" she scolded herself suddenly feeling useless.

She smirked as she tried to see the bright side in this, even though there weren't any, "You know if I'd know this was going to happen this morning…" she started to argue but quickly shut-up when she was cut off.

"Riza…" she heard a hoarse whisper.

"Colonel…" she breathed lifting the coat off his head and brushing the hair out of his eyes, "Colonel Mustang…please say something…" she whispered in turn, she smiled when her brown eyes met his black ones, "Oh thank goodness…" she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Are you alr-ight?" he asked slowly lifting his head and looking at her.

"Yes sir…"

Roy frowned as he took slow deep breaths, "You're ble-bleeding…" he whispered gesturing towards her head.

"It's just a small cut sir…" she assured him. "With all due respect…Roy you look like hell…"

Roy chuckled, "Tha-t bad…hun?"

"If you weren't injured I'd smack you upside the head…" she drawled then smirked when he gave a small smile.

"Wh-e-re are…we…" he breathed, his eyes widened as he suddenly started coughing and gasp for breath.

Riza patted him on the back as gently as she could trying to avoid his wounds watching helplessly as his right hand fisted the dirt as he desperately tried to get his lungs to take a breath, a full minute had passed before he regained control of his breathing. Roy slowly lifted his head to look at their surroundings, blood dribbled down his chin as he took slow breaths. He felt a small weight on his head pulling it down, he didn't fight it of course he was too exhausted. "Ow…" he breathed.

Riza slowly pulled him to her again resting his head on her chest, "You should try to rest sir, and regain your strength…The others should get here soon…" he heard. And found something pulled over his head, Riza adjusted her coat to mostly cover him, to try and keep him warm and protected from the rain feeling his forehead she sighed the man now had a fever.

"Great a new challenge…" she sighed, "Well I'm not going to ask what else could go wrong because usually something always does for some stupid reason…" she grumbled to herself.

The moment that was said Roy's breathing ceased, "Colonel…" she whispered tilting his head up and felt for a pulse, she narrowed her eyes when a smirk graced his lips and he opened his eyes.

Seeing the glare in her eyes Roy knew she was very pissed. "Sor-ry couldn't resist…" he chuckled.

"That wasn't funny you bastard…" she hissed, "If my knee was anywhere near your groin it would have a very big greeting…" she growled as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorr-y Riza…" he whispered, closing his eyes he was so tired.

"Oh shut-up…" she barked.

"Just figured…never mind…" he sighed, thinking he wanted to see her cheeks redden as she'd blush and that glare, he so loved seeing her like that. A thought hit his head seeing her smile would be a nice parting gift since he figured he was going to die anyway, he felt so weak and couldn't feel his legs, 'I shouldn't have done that now she'll only get worried…shit you are such an idiot…' he thought to himself then listened as she began to speak again.

Riza looked at him and brushed her fingers through his hair then smirked, "I wonder what the others would say when they find us in this position?"

At that thought Roy smirked, "I'm not com-plain-ing…I'm actually com-fortable…" he drawled feeling her shiver a bit he moved his right hand holding onto her left shoulder.

"Hn…If I was a man and had my head where yours is I doubt I'd be complaining either…" she grinned when she felt him chuckled.

Roy winced, "Argh…don't ma-ke me laug-h…ow…" he complained.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm numb ev-eryw-here…" he answered.

Riza moved her right hand to caress his back, "Do you feel this?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly closing his eyes, "Feels nice…" he whispered and after a few moments he fell asleep. Riza sighed as she began to drift off herself closing her eyes she followed her best friend into a dreamless slumber.

XxXxX

An hour had passed and Riza jolted awake, shaking her head she looked around, then tilted her head to the right, Roy seemed a bit uncomfortable as he frowned in sleep, "Where the hell are they?" she sighed, "Lazy bums they should all get some sort of disciplinary duty…" she yawned an amused grin on her lips, as she thought of devious ways to torture them, "What would you do?" she asked curiously. Then frowned as Roy suddenly stopped breathing, "Roy if this is a joke again I'm going to kick your ass…" she growled then lifted his head, "Roy this isn't funny…" she yelled getting a bit worried.

"Damnit…" she hissed, not knowing how to give him CPR in this position as she had leaned up she hit her head on the wall above her and fell back down jolting the Colonel as he landed on her, she froze when a gasped breath came out of his mouth, then he began to breathe normally again cursing out she took a breath herself. "Don't do that again…shit you scared the hell out of me…" she cried.

Roy slowly awoke as he felt himself move, wondering who was crying.

Riza tried desperately to control her sobs as she held him tightly, "You can't die…" she whispered, "I don't…I can't…" she whimpered in his hair not noticing that his eyes were slowly opening, "Please you can't leave me…"

'Leave you…why would I leave?' Roy thought to himself then felt something soft brush against his forehead, 'Did she just kiss me?'

Riza sniffled a few times as she took a few deep breaths a small smirk graced her lips as she looked down forcing herself to smile, "You do know that the moment you become Fuhrer…there is no way in hell, orders or not am I ever going to wear a mini skirt…"

She gasped when she felt the man move as he chuckled softly above her, "You do kn-ow…I onl-y said t-hat…to make y-ou angry…right?"

Riza gasped trying to stop the flow of tears from falling, 'How long has he been awake?' "Hn could have fooled me…" she whispered running her fingers through his hair and brushing her hand across his right cheek to rest on his forehead.

"It wo-rke-d did-n't it?" he groaned and flinched, coughing a few times.

"Don't talk…You really should rest…"

"I hate rest-ing…besides I'm…your superi-or officer…you're supposed to-take orders…from me…" he chuckled then frowned. "I can't f-eel anythi-ng…an-ymore…" he whispered.

Riza frowned a bit, "Well we have been in the same position for the last few hours…"

"How lo-ng ha-s it bee-n?" he asked and slowly closed his eyes, his breathing becoming very shallow.

Riza frowned she had just told him that, "A few hours…" she repeated, "You know this really sucks…" she laughed wanting to get some sort of reaction from him but instead all she received was silence, her lower lip began to tremble as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "Sir…please don't die…" she breathed.

His head suddenly jolted up, and his eyes roamed around, "Tem-peratu-re's drop-ping…" he mumbled, "I sho-uld start a…fire…"

"No…you don't have the energy…don't…" she whispered then turned her head as she noticed movement to her left.

"You're fre-ezing…" he whispered regaining her attention and looking in her eyes.

Riza couldn't help but give a small smile, "I'm alright…" she whispered in turn finding herself cupping is cheeks and gazing in his eyes.

"Riza…" Roy whispered tilting her chin up with his right hand.

"Yes…"

Roy smirked as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, leaning back he watched as a small blush crept up on her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes, "Did that warm you up?" he asked with a small grin.

Riza mock glared at the man, even in this situation while suffering from numerous amounts of pain he still couldn't help but joke around with her, "You need your head examined…" she grinned.

Roy chuckled then suddenly yelled out in pain as the debris shifted, Riza's eyes widened as he cried out biting the sleeve of her shirt to try and stop from screaming, 'What the hell happened?' she thought and quickly looked around to see someone standing on the biggest part of the wall, putting weight on the lower half probably crushing the Colonel's leg.

The intruder laughed as he jumped again making Roy scream out, Riza quickly looked and felt around as the man jumped again, tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately roamed her hands on the floor, finding a rock she grabbed it and threw it at the man hitting him in the chest, falling back the intruder cursed out as he slowly stood up, as he did so Riza hugged Roy close to her hoping it would help take away his pain as she continued to search for another rock. She held her breath when she felt something familiar above her, finding what she was searching for Riza eyed the man as he approached with an evil grin Riza lifted her hand aiming her pistol at him firing a shot the man fell back amongst the debris dead.

"Sir?" she looked at him he was obviously in a lot of pain at the moment gently rubbing his back she held him close. 'Where are the others, surely they wouldn't leave a battle field without looking for us?' she thought to herself hearing Roy groan and moan out.

Hearing footsteps Riza's eyes snapped open narrowing her eyes she lifted her pistol again and aimed, "Keep looking damnit I know I heard a shot…they have to be around here somewhere…" she heard.

"Hughes?" she breathed wondering if her hearing had gone bad or not or if this was a trick, looking back to the Colonel she frowned she'd nearly lost him twice, taking a deep breath she leaned her head back, "OVER HERE…" she yelled then listened.

"Did you hear that?" Fury asked

"Wait…Everybody SHUT-THE HELL UP…" Hughes ordered.

"IN HERE…" she yelled again.

Hearing a sharp whistle and rocks falling she raised her weapon and aimed hugging Roy close to her, cocking the hammer she waited until she had a target, Hughes scattered up the rocks with Havoc and Falman trailing behind him, he froze when he spotted a weapon aimed at him, Riza immediately dropped the gun, "Hurry…" she whispered, "He's dying…" Hughes frowned as he looked to his best friend trapped on top of her, finally the words she spoke registered in his brain and he rushed down followed with the others they lifted the wall pieces and carefully rolled Mustang onto his back, wincing at the bruises on his face and beneath the torn uniform.

"Where the hell were you we've been here for hours…" she growled kneeling she winced as she checked the Colonel's pulse.

"He's awfully pale…" Havoc whispered as he helped Fallon and Fury assemble a stretcher.

"Lost a lot of blood…" Riza breathed.

Roy slowly opened his eyes looking around he spotted his men they seemed to be arguing about something but he couldn't tell what he had a hard time making out their words he focused on Riza as she looked at him and caressing his left cheek she whispered something to him but Roy couldn't make it out as he slowly closed his eyes and passed out.

XxXxX

Mustang groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, waiting until they focused he found that he was lying on a cot in a tent, with at least two dozen people in the room that he could tell, a sheet was hung up to give him a bit of privacy he was their commanding officer after all, lifting his head he winced as he wanted to see why the hell he felt so much pain. Releasing a gasp as he felt something pull on his chest and side he hissed as he dropped back down on the cot looking ahead he noticed something nestled under the covers in the cot opposite his, Riza was fast asleep on her right side facing him.

Roy blinked a few times then looked to his right when a head popped next to the sheet, "Hey…you're awake…" Hughes cheered.

"Quiet you idiot…" Roy winced at the headache he had.

"Hun?" Hughes looked to where Roy was staring and smirked, "Oh yeah sorry…so…" he grabbed a chair and pulled it beside the Colonel's bed and sat in it, "How are ya feeling?"

"What's wrong with me?" Roy whispered closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well…your right leg is fractured in three places, you have four cracked ribs, a few torn muscles in your back where the shrapnel cut through you also have three deep gashes on your chest and side and you lost a lot of blood…"

Roy snorted, "Hn…is that all?"

"Hey you were lucky…Hawkeye said you stopped breathing and was starting to lose it…"

Roy narrowed his eyes as he looked to his best friend, "What?"

"Just a little, the doctor said it was probably cause of all the blood loss…you want to know how the battle went?"

"Later…" Roy mumbled as he turned his head away and closed his eyes Hughes smirked as he slowly stood and was about to leave that is until Roy spoke. "Hughes…"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get the doctor to take the pain away…I'm tired of feeling it…" he whispered.

"Yeah sure, no problem…" he smirked as he went to get the doctor, Roy slowly opened his eyes and lifting his left arm he massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a slight pull he looked at his arm to find an IV needle in it, sighing he dropped his arm beside him and looked to Riza whom stared back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Still going to slap me upside the head?" he asked with a small smile.

Riza chuckled as she pushed the blanket off her and walked up to him, "I think I'll wait until you're a little better sir…" she answered.

"Good by then maybe I'll be able to get you in a mini skirt…" he smirked as he closed his eyes again.

"Maybe in your dreams sir other then that fat chance…"

"Only in my dreams hun…no wait let me picture it hold on…" he grinned waving his right arm in the air.

"Oh shut-up…" she drawled swatting at his arm, she found herself surprised when he grabbed it and pulled her down to sit beside him.

Holding her hand to his chest Roy opened his black eyes to stare at her brown ones, "I'm sorry for worrying you…I didn't mean too…"

"You're alive that's all that matters sir…" she smiled.

Roy slowly blinked as he found himself falling asleep, his eyes snapped open as he looked around, Riza couldn't help but smile as she leaned down to his ear, "Don't worry sir I'll be here when you wake up…" she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

Roy smirked as he tilted his head to the right and kissed her in turn, "You better…" he whispered and made himself comfortable even in sleep he refused to release her hand.

The doctor finally arrived with a pain killer for the Colonel several minutes after Hughes had told him that he was in pain. His eyes widened a bit, apparently now the man had a sleeping buddy as Riza had lied down beside him her head pillowed on his right shoulder.

Hughes peeked in the room a grin on his lips as he draped a blanket on the 2nd lieutenant, while the doctor gave the Colonel his injection, Hughes chuckled he'd have to get Roy drunk one night to be able to explain this little cuddle session, he was looking forward to seeing his reaction.

XxXxX

A month later, Roy sighed as he was reading through several files, his wounds were mostly healed though now he walked with a tiny limp and he still felt some pain in his chest, taking a deep breath Roy looked to the clock, 'Almost time to go home…' he thought to himself, he then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, not hearing the door opening or the person entering the room as silently as possible, Riza smirked as she leaned down and molded her lips to her Colonel's whom quickly deepened the kiss as he knew exactly whom this person was.

Once the kiss was broken Roy sighed as he kept his eyes closed, "How many times do I have to tell you Hughes…if you miss your wife that much take some time off and quit bothering me…" he drawled.

Riza quirked an eye and crossed her arms to her chest, "What?" she asked. Roy slowly opened his right eye giving Riza a smirk, "Please tell me you're not serious…"

"Like I'd let the man's lips near mine…" he chuckled.

"So what…you're suggesting that I kiss like a man?" she asked.

"How exactly would I know what a man kisses like?" he asked in turn.

Riza grinned, "Well if you thought I was Hughes…then you must have…" she quipped, looking at the frown on Roy's face she was quickly cut off when the man lunged forward and pulled her to sit on his lap as he kissed her passionately, "Let me guess I talk too much…" she breathed after the kiss was broken for that pesky little need of air.

"Yes…" he answered simply as he kissed her again.

"Well it's about time…jeesh I was starting ta get worried…" the two suddenly heard, Roy narrowed his eyes to see Hughes and Havoc at the door evil grins on their lips at what they had just witnessed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Roy asked with an unimpressed look a little annoyed at being interrupted, Riza had a smirk on her lips as she watched him lift his right hand.

"I'd run if I was you two…" she quipped.

The two looked at her a bit confused then noticed Roy's right hand outstretched his thumb against his middle and index finger, "Right…sorry…" Hughes pushed Havoc out of his way as he rushed out of the door, Havoc grinned sheepishly as he slowly stood and bowed then closed the door behind him, cursing out to Hughes as he ran after him.

Roy released an irritated sigh as he looked to a giggling Riza, "Now…where were we?" he asked running his thumb against her left cheek.

"I can't seem to remember…" Riza smiled as he pulled her to him and molded his lips onto hers.

The End…Good, bad, sucks, sequel?


End file.
